The Girl in white
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Have you ever lived in a haunted house? Hinata does. She doesn't like to be there alone, because she tends to see things. The houses horrifying memories, and a ghost of a girl with a striking resemblance to someone she knows. M for blood and gore


The Girl in White

Sometimes things have a way of returning. Things that were better left in the backs of minds, hidden behind attic doors, buried beneath thick soil…perhaps even erased from memory.

Sometimes things that are hidden can be found-an unresolved truth that threatens an entire establishment, turning a complete truth to lies.

And sometimes, sometimes, that truth can open a door to many possibilities.

Frightening things that were stories turn to truth. Things that go bump in the night, things hiding under your bed…perhaps even as you sit in the dark staring at your computer screen, the tower humming silently, something that you can not even fathom stands there in the threads of time…watching you with hungry eyes. Something that you cant even see.

MindFreak[ If I were you I wouldn't go. Sasuke did and you know what happened to him, right?

Hinata lifted a dark brow before looking at the keyboard, which her fingers slightly rested on. She cracked her knuckles and typed.

SUNNY[ What happened to Sasuke?

MindFreak[ The seniors played a horrible prank on him-the kind that involved rope, a bucket and some pigs blood. -/ Isn't that just gross?

SUNNY[ o.O' OMG! Really?

MindFreak[ Not really…the blood was just corn syrup and food coloring. They were going for a retro **Carrie** effect. My poor Sasuke!

SUNNY[ :-( Are you **still** into him? I thought he was like gay?

MindFreak[ He's **BI**! ;-p Isn't that hot?

SUNNY[ Sure why not? Ne-wayz my sis is staring me down right now she wants the comp. TTYL? Maybe hang out tomorrow?

MindFreak[ Cool Beans. I'll pick you up after school then. Nighty Night!

SUNNY[ Bye Ino!

Hinata pushed her seat back and stood, staring at the empty living room. She didn't want to lie to Ino but the girl just wouldn't stop talking-or rather typing. Hinata's sister was out at her cousins house, basking in the loving attention from her uncle and loving to torture cousin Neji. Hinata's father was off on a business trip yet again and Hinata's mother had decided to leave for the weekend with Mikoto Uchiha-for a girls weekend.

Hinata was alone.

Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, hearing every creak from the wood beneath he feet, the feel of the wooden rail under her fingers and palm, she shut her eyes hoping for a good nights rest-quelling away the fear of being all alone for the first time in the entirety she had lived there-which was about one year.

She wasn't afraid of her own house, she assured herself as she reached the top of the stairs. She looked down the hall at the old oak doors. The nearest room to her right was her sisters. There was a High School Musical Poster taped on it, and at the very top, above the poster was a paper written in Neji's calligraphy writing, in an array of pinks and purples, "Hanabi's Room".

The old brass knob was covered in scrunchies that the girl had left on them, to add color to the door.

Her eyes landing to the opened bathroom door next to her sisters room, the linen closet across from it to the left, her parents bedroom door next to it. Then to her own bedroom door, farthest away from everyone else's to the right, right beside the window at the very end of the hall. The light above her head from the chandelier not quite reaching her bedroom door but casting strange shadows.

She shivered.

Fishing through her jacket pocket Hinata searched for her cell phone. Squealing in surprise, she pulled the small red phone from her pocket, flipped it opened and dialed her best friends numbers.

[Sawada residence Temari speaking.

"Temari? It's Hinata." She said quietly into the phone. It had begun raining outside scaring the girl further. "C-can I ask you for a favor?"

[Shoot. Aw hold on…damn it Kankuro those are not for you! Uh…Hinata? What was that you wanted?

"W-well I'm at home alone and I was wondering if you wanted to come over." She said sheepishly. "I know that you are only home from college for just this week and that you want to spend as much of it at home as possible b-but I'm a bit scared and my mother took my car…"

[Say no more! I'll be there. I'll bring over some movies, pick up some take out and we'll have a real preppy sleep over, rollers and games and all ok?

Hinata smiled on the phone, relieved for only a moment.

"Okay."

The lines disconnected, the rain poured and Hinata was frightened all over again.

"Just go back down stairs and wait for Temari. Just walk back down and sit at the couch, read a book and wait…" She said to herself as she retreated downstairs, or she would have if not for the fact that her bedroom door slowly creaked open.

Hinata stood still as the door made a _reeeek_ sound, and found herself breathing shallowly, her heart thumping miles per second.

Her door was shut a minute ago, it was an old heavy door that gave her trouble just to get opened so how had it so easily opened by itself?

Taking a tentative step forward, then another and another until she reached the end of the hall she peered inside. The chandelier light cast an eerie shadow inside.

Everything was as it ought to be. Her bed set in the middle of the bedroom covered in her orange bedspread her orange pillows, her two night stands at either side of it, her book case at the far wall beside the window. Posters of pop stars staring down with glossy paper eyes from the walls. Her bulletin board on the other side of the window holding pictures from spring break with all her friends wearing their bathing suits at the beach.

But what wasn't as it ought to be, what did not belong there was a girl with dark hair and white night dress crouched down on the carpet beside her bed.

Hinata stared at the girl and then, as though struck by something, realized that she could see her own breath.

The figure straightened realizing her presence, then turned her head slowly.

Hinata held her breath then scream and bolted down the stair and out the house in the rain.

The girl had gaping bloody holes where her eyes should have been and a ghastly smile on her face.

Hinata had seen herself.

--

Like it? Hope you did. Review please and I'll finish it with a second part! If not I'll leave it like this.


End file.
